classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 70PS
The 70PS was a small family car produced by the great luxury carmaker German Opel from 1910 to 1914. In 1908, Opel launched the 33/60 PS, a car of great luxury founder of the family of Opel by 60PS, that is 60 hp. This model, with a 8.6 liter engine threatened to steal customers to another Opel model, the 32/50 PS, always very chic, and with engine 8-liter too close to that of the other model. Therefore, in the mid-1908 was launched a smaller displacement model to replace the 32/50 PS, in order to emphasize more clearly the distinction between the new model and the models of the family 60PS. In 1909, with the release of the production of the 30/50 PS, last member of the family of 50PS, Opel decided to find a replacement that further rimarcasse a dividing line with the models of larger displacement. This model, along with the model that would have replaced, would have been the small family of 70PS. The 28/70 PS The new model became known as the 28/70 PS and was launched in early 1910. The 28/70 PS was available in three main bodies typical of the cars at the time of the most high, the higher up. These body variants were: the limousine, the Landaulet and double- phaeton. The 28/70 PS was born on a frame in steel longitudinal and transverse members, from 3.4 m to step, on which were mounted rather conventional technical solutions, many of which would have been used quite extensively for a long time within the entire landscape automobile at the time. One example was made up of the suspension rigid axle and semi-elliptic leaf springs. A solution rather conventional, but will disappear in less time, was that the brake band on the exchange rate . About the same exchange, it was a 4-speed transmission and was part of a pattern of transmission is also quite conventional, and which used a universal joint shaft and a clutch cone. The engine was the most interesting part, though also was anything but innovative: it was a 4 cylinder arranged in paired cylinders, according to a scheme used by the House of Rüsselsheim in its models of the most high. For the reasons explained above, this engine displacement was less than the 30/50 PS that was going to replace. From the previous 7.7-liter ran it for accuracy at 7270 cm ³, but grew the power maximum, which came to 70 hp at 1600 rev / min. The maximum speed was 100 km / h approx. The 28/70 hp was produced until the end of 1910: his heir, however, came in 1914, leaving a gap in this niche for over three years. The 29/70 PS At the beginning of 1914 was introduced to the evolution of the 28/70 PS, which is the 29/70 PS, which used a frame from the longer wheelbase (3,535 m vs. 3.4) and was fitted with a 7464 cc engine capable of delivering slightly more power and equal to 72.5 hp at 1600 r / min. The rest of the mechanics, including transmission, suspension and brakes, ricalcava what has already been used on the 28/70 PS, off-list for more than three years at the time of the launch of the 29/70 PS. Although the performance was the same as the 28/70 hp. Another new feature was prominent in the body shop available: always present limousines and Landaulet, but it was also possible to have the bodywork details that blended the characteristics of a double-pheton and a Landaulet. The 29/70 hp was removed from production in late 1914, his legacy will be resumed at the end of the forthcoming World War from the 30/75 PS . Category:Opel